Pink BnN - My Darling
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '마이달링 (My Darling)right|210px *'Artista:' Pink BnN *'Single:' My Darling *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Balada, Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 27-Junio-2014 *'Agencia:' A Cube Entertainment 'Romanización' Don't rush, take it slow baby Just get to know me You Know that it's Brave Sound come on uri saranghanji beolsseo myeot nyeoni jinanneunji molla ajikdo nan neoui mameul hwaksilhineun molla gwaenchanheun cheok utgo itjiman sasil nan geureochi anha nae mameul wae iriiriiriiri mollayo neon tteugeoun haetbit nan ni apeseo eoreum ni nunbiche nogabeoryeo na hwaga pullyeo neon challanhan dallim neol hyanghan balgeoreum nan sarange ppajyeosseo Baby you’re my Darling na jigeum chokchokhae nungae nunmuri na wollae dodohae neol mannagi jeon kkajin Woo Boy himdeulge hajima apeudan mariya neol neomu saranghae (I’m so sad) nae mameul arajwoyo geudae amuri saenggakhaedo neomu hetgallyeo (Why are you so serious?) nal johahaneun geonji oerowoseo geureon geonji ige mwonji moreugesseo sseom taneun geo mildanghaneun geo jeongmal nal saranghandamyeon hwaksilhage malhaejwo neon tteugeoun haetbit nan ni apeseo eoreum ni nunbiche nogabeoryeo na hwaga pullyeo neon challanhan dallim neol hyanghan balgeoreum nan sarange ppajyeosseo Baby you’re my Darling na jigeum chokchokhae nungae nunmuri na wollae dodohae neol mannagi jeon kkajin Woo Boy himdeulge hajima apeudan mariya neol neomu saranghae (I’m so sad) nae mameul arajwoyo geudae neukkil su eomni i yeoreum tteugeoun haessalcheoreom neol saranghandaneun geol haengbokhal su eomni sangcheobadeun jeok eomneun geot cheoreom saranghal sun eopgenni na jigeum chokchokhae nungae nunmuri na wollae dodohae neol mannagi jeon kkajin Woo Boy himdeulge hajima apeudan mariya neol neomu saranghae (I’m so sad) nae mameul arajwoyo geudae Baby girl why are you so complicated? Just give me love baby show me some love (na na nunmuri na) Please don't cry my love, know that i'm the one for you and you're the one for me Trust me girl neo ddaem dubore chokchokhae 'Español' No te apresures, mantente con calma bebé Simplemente llega a conocerme Tu sabes que esto es Brave Sound vamos Si ya nos amamos Ha estado ocurriendo desde hace unos años Yo tadavía no sé ciertamente tu corazón Me estoy riendo como si estuviera bien Pero en verdad no lo estoy Por qué mi corazón está así, está así, yo no lo sé Tú eres el sol caliente y en frente de tí, yo me hielo Me derrito en tu mirada mi ira liberas Tú eres la luna brillante, estoy dando un paso hacia ti Me enamoré, bebé tu eres mi amodo Mis ojos están húmedos de lágrimas Yo era una chica fría hasta que, woo chico No lo hagas difícil, esto duele Te quiero mucho (estoy tan triste) Por favor entiende cómo me siento No importa porque pienso que me confundo (¿Por qué estás tan seria?) Gustas de mí ¿O simplemente estás solo? No sé que es esto ¿Tenemos algo, o estás jugando duro para conseguirlo? Si en verdad me quieres, dimelo sinceramente Tú eres el sol caliente y en frente de tí, yo me hielo Me derrito en tu mirada mi ira liberas Tú eres la luna brillante, estoy dando un paso hacia ti Me enamoré, bebé tu eres mi amodo Mis ojos están húmedos de lágrimas Yo era una chica fría hasta que, woo chico No lo hagas difícil, esto duele Te quiero mucho (estoy tan triste) Por favor entiende cómo me siento ¿Puedes sentir? Este verano, el sol caliente Te quiero ¿Por qué no podemos ser felices? Y amarnos como si nunca antes Nos hubieramos lastimado Mis ojos están húmedos de lágrimas Yo era una chica fría hasta que, woo chico No lo hagas difícil, esto duele Te quiero mucho (estoy tan triste) Por favor entiende cómo me siento Bebé ¿Por qué eres tan complicada? Sólo dame amor bebé muestrame un poco de amor (mis lagrimas caen) Por favor, no llores mi amor, sé que soy el uno para tí y tú eres la única para mí Confía en mí chica. Gracias a tí, mis mejillas están húmedas 'Hangul' Don't rush, take it slow baby Just get to know me You Know that it's Brave Sound come on 우리 사랑한지 벌써 몇 년이 지났는지 몰라 아직도 난 너의 맘을 확실히는 몰라 괜찮은 척 웃고 있지만 사실 난 그렇지 않아 내 맘을 왜 이리이리이리이리 몰라요 넌 뜨거운 햇빛 난 니 앞에서 얼음 니 눈빛에 녹아버려 나 화가 풀려 넌 찬란한 달님 널 향한 발걸음 난 사랑에 빠졌어 Baby you’re my Darling 나 지금 촉촉해 눈가에 눈물이 나 원래 도도해 널 만나기 전 까진 Woo Boy 힘들게 하지마 아프단 말이야 널 너무 사랑해 (I’m so sad) 내 맘을 알아줘요 그대 아무리 생각해도 너무 헷갈려 (Why are you so serious?) 날 좋아하는 건지 외로워서 그런 건지 이게 뭔지 모르겠어 썸 타는 거 밀당하는 거 정말 날 사랑한다면 확실하게 말해줘 넌 뜨거운 햇빛 난 니 앞에서 얼음 니 눈빛에 녹아버려 나 화가 풀려 넌 찬란한 달님 널 향한 발걸음 난 사랑에 빠졌어 Baby you’re my Darling 나 지금 촉촉해 눈가에 눈물이 나 원래 도도해 널 만나기 전 까진 Woo Boy 힘들게 하지마 아프단 말이야 널 너무 사랑해 (I’m so sad) 내 맘을 알아줘요 그대 느낄 수 없니 이 여름 뜨거운 햇살처럼 널 사랑한다는 걸 행복할 수 없니 상처받은 적 없는 것 처럼 사랑할 순 없겠니 나 지금 촉촉해 눈가에 눈물이 나 원래 도도해 널 만나기 전 까진 Woo Boy 힘들게 하지마 아프단 말이야 널 너무 사랑해 (I’m so sad) 내 맘을 알아줘요 그대 Baby girl why are you so complicated? Just give me love baby show me some love (나 나 눈물이 나) Please don't cry my love, know that i'm the one for you and you're the one for me Trust me girl 너 땜 두볼에 촉촉해 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop